Icing on a cake
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Tsuna baked a cake for Mukuro! What's going to happen next...? 6927  For Mukuro's birthday! Please review XD!


**This was supposed to be for Mukuro's birthday but looks like it came a little late :S ...  
><strong>

**Oh well, Happy Belated Birthday, Mukuro-sama!**

_**Enjoy your gift~**_

* * *

><p>* knock knock *<p>

Hmm...? Who could it be?... It had better not be Ken again, begging me to let him stay. The last time he did, the house became a total wreck from him and Chikusa fighting over who should get the last slice of pizza. Mukuro put down his book and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw a familiar boy with brown untamed hair and large brown eyes.

" Oya? The Vongola decimo has come to visit? How rare... Kufufu... " Mukuro smirked, leaning against the frame of the door.

" Ahh... Erm... I heard from Chrome... That today was erm... Your birthday... " Tsuna mumbled, eyes darting around, gripping the bag he was holding. He looked quite tense.

" Kufufu... How nice~ Come in then. " He eyed the bag then stepped back, ushering Tsuna in.

" Huh?... Oh... Erm... Okay... " Tsuna walked in slowly, looking around his mist guardian's home. _It looked... Normal._ _Not that he was expecting anything else of course... Actually he expected an owl as his pet. Oh wait, he was probably thinking too much_. Tsuna placed the bag on the kitchen top and took out a small box.

" Erm... I baked a cake today... For you... " Tsuna said, hesitantly as he opened the box. Inside was a small round cake with pinkish icing.

Mukuro looked surprised and went towards Tsuna.

" That... Is very sweet of you, Tsunayoshi-kun. " said Mukuro, without a hint of sarcasm. He swiped his finger on the icing and licked it. " Hm, not bad... For a novice like you. "

" Really? " Tsuna brightened up. " It was my first attempt so I haven't tried it yet... "

" Kufufu... Then you should try it, go on. " He had a smirk on his face. _Something was definitely up._

" O... Okay. " Tsuna swiped his finger across the cake as well and when he was about to put it in his mouth, Mukuro grabbed his hand and ate the icing off his finger.

" Mukuro! That was mine!... Now let me go! " Tsuna pouted.

_How cute..._ Mukuro thought. He ignored the boy's plea and started licking his finger. His tongue traced the outline of his finger and then the tip of it.

He opened one of his mismatched eyes to watch Tsuna's reaction. Tsuna's face was completely red and was in a daze.

Mukuro let out a small laugh and pushed Tsuna against the kitchen top, hands on both sides, preventing him from escaping.

" HIEEE!... M... Mukuro!... " Tsuna looked up at Mukuro's different coloured orbs.

Mukuro leaned closer towards the smaller boy till their faces were centimetres apart then he gently pressed his lips against the other. Tsuna resisted by pushing him but of course, Mukuro was stronger. Mukuro pulled away, turning to the cake and swiping his finger on it yet again and licking it. Tsuna still had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Mukuro turned back to him and kissed Tsuna again. This time, he did not resist and relaxed his body. Mukuro slowly teased the smaller boy's mouth open, licking the upper lip then the lower. With his right hand, he gently pulled Tsuna's chin, opening his mouth.

Mukuro's tongue swirled through his mouth, exploring from the roof to Tsuna's own tongue. Tsuna gripped Mukuro's sleeves and let out a soft moan. Suddenly, he tasted something... Sweet. _Cake...?_ Mukuro pulled back and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

" Now you know how your cake tastes like~ Oh yes, you should breathe through your nose or else you might suffocate… "

Tsuna blushed madly and looked down. Unwittingly, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Mukuro's waist and buried his face in his chest. Mukuro was clearly caught by surprise.

" Happy birthday, Mukuro... " Tsuna said, his voice muffled.

Mukuro smiled. Too bad Tsuna didn't look up to see a genuine smile, instead of his usual smirk or mischievous grin.

" Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun... " Mukuro said, running his fingers through Tsuna's hair and pulling him closer.

" Oh my... What has Tsu-kun been up to... "Nana said, putting her groceries on the table. The kitchen looked as if it was hit by a tornado or blown up by a bomb. "Looks like I have to clear this up... Hm… ? A cake recipe? What's this doing here? "

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I just had to add in Tsuna's mum in XD<strong>

**Wanted to put Reborn in as well but... Tsuna would be better off with him knowing~**

**There's a sequel! Well it's not really a sequel but it's in chronological order with this fic... It's called " A little payback " ! Find it at Karakuri-M 's profile!**


End file.
